Chun-Li : An Agent's Corruption
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. =Prologue : An Agent Of The Republic= ---- Chun-Li was 23 years of age and had recently been promoted to Detective in her Agency on Coruscant. She had only been working as a standard cop for three years and before ascending in the ranks. She was the youngest detective in staff but in terms of skill and proficiency she was unrivaled. She managed to arrest dozens of undercover Separatist spies in her patrol of the underworld. She participated in many drug cartel busts as well. Chun-Li, however, was never armed. She was the only officer in her precinct that didn't utilize a weapon. Instead she made use of her own deadly power. She was capable of lifting and throwing fully grown adults but that wasn't even close to her full strength. Her true power came from her legs or "Thighs of Destruction", as some of her fellow officers have nicknamed them. She was able to kick through solid brick and once she took down a Wookiee gang member using only her legs, a true testament of her strength. So, eventually, she was promoted for her service. As a detective, she hoped to continue serving the Republic and help continue the fight against crime. She was about to get the chance to as she had recently been assigned a case to investigate the death of a hooker on Level 1325. She got herself ready in her new outfit. It was elegant yet comfortable. The extremely high leg slits on her skirt would allow her to make better use of her legs during combat as the last thing she wanted was to be slowed down by her own clothing. She was assigned with her partner Sonya Blade to survey the crime scene. Chun hadn't really gotten to know her yet, but she would get to soon, as she was about to undertake her first case as a detective. =Slave Of The Zygerrians= ---- Chun-Li awoke on a velvet bed in a high-class room. She and Sonya Blade were together. Their mission was about to begin. But wait—there was no sign of Sonya or her fiery attitude anywhere. What had happened to her? Chun-Li stood up and looked around, but there was no sign of her blonde-haired companion. She decided to leave the hotel room they shared and look for her, but the door was locked. Puzzled, Chun wiggled the doorknob. Nothing happened. So Chun backed up and gave the door a powerful kick, so hard it cracked in the middle and came off its hinges. Cautiously, she walked into the hallway. The smell of Zygerrian cooking floated into her nostrils, but Chun was more interested in the sight of Sonya, who stood at the end of the hallway. "Sonya?" "Hello Chun-Li." Her voice suddenly sounded icy cold. Chun stepped forward. "Not one more step." Sonya said. Chun was puzzled; what was wrong with her partner? "Sonya, what are you doing?" "You are the greatest detective in this agency, and I'm second. No matter how hard I try, you're always better. Now, that's about to change." Chun's heart thudded. "What do you mean?" "I mean, that I will solve this case, and you'll be dead. Well, not really. I'm going to fake your death. I've arranged for Zygerrian Slave Hunters to come for you today, I'll fake your death, and be the best detective. Simple." Chun was shocked at Sonya's envy and greed. "What—" she started to say, but was distracted by the sight of twenty Slave Hunters. They charged down the hall and shot rope guns, which shot long strings of rope that tangled around Chun's long legs, taking her way of defense and escape away. Chun tried to fight, but they shot her with high-powered stunners, and she knew no more. Day 001 Chun-Li opened her eyes. She was on a small cot in a small cell. Her legs were tied, as well as her hands, and she was gagged. There was no way to escape. What do I do? Chun wondered, scared. She didn't want to become a slave. Just then, a woman with blonde hair and way too much makeup walked inside. "So," she said with a thick Zygerrian accent. "We now have the beautiful Chun-Li to train as a slave." Chun tried to get free, but she couldn't. "I will not be a slave!" she tried to say, but it came out as "Mm, mm, mm, mm, mm, mm!" "What's that, dear?" the woman said in a mean voice. "I can't hear you; you have a piece of cloth in your mouth." Then she laughed rudely and Chun's eyes filled with tears, she was so angry! Then the woman strode foward and ran her fingers down Chun's thigh. Chun tried to move away, but there was nowhere to go. She then took a step back and began to speak again in her Zygerrian accent. "You are very beautiful, and you will make a fine slave to serve the great Queen Miraj. Now, I am going to untie you. As long as you do as I say, you will not be harmed. Understand?" Chun stood up on her thick legs. She eyed her captor. She wanted to beat her down so bad. The woman removed her gag. "Well?" Chun felt her throat to discover a shock collar. Then suddenly, all admirations she had for fighting her captor disappeared. She may have been able to handle her normally, but with a shock collar on, she wouldn't even be able to land a single blow. Chun figured the best thing to do for the time being would be to do a small she was told. At least this way she would avoid any harsh punishment for the time being. "I will do as you command, Master, but I simply ask you your name." Chun said meekly. "Very well. I am Liv Aust, but you will call me Mistress Liv or Master. Understood?" "Yes, Master," Chun said. "Very good. I'm glad to see we are getting off on the right foot. Rest up. Tomorrow, I'll give you your slave garments and set up a meeting with our beloved Queen," Liv said as she strode out of the room. Day 002 The next day Chun woke up to see both Liv and a Togruta standing over her bed. "Who are you?" Chun asked. "I am Ahsoka, and that is all you need to know!" Ahsoka barked. "Actually, Chun," Liv said, "I brought Ahsoka along to show you what happens when you fight back. Ahsoka was a headstrong and powerful Jedi, and now she is also Queen Miraj's concubine, with no remembrance of her former self." Chun gulped in fear as this was told to her. It only further enticed her to do as she was told. Liv then placed Chun's new slave outfit on the bed and sat down in the corner. "Now, get dressed." Chun observed the new outfit. It was a blue bikini that covered her rather skimpily. It also had a golden hair type to push her hair back along with two aqua-ring bracelets. The outfit lacked any form of skirt with slits or otherwise like the current outfit she wore nor did the outfit consist of any shoes. Chun preferred her current clothes but she decided to do as she was told. She stripped down in front of Liv and Ahsoka and put the new garments on. "Splendid!" Liv said. "Now follow me; I've set up a meeting with the Queen." Chun followed Liv through the Zygerrian palace until they reached the throne room. "This is where I depart." Liv said as she strode out of the room. Then Chun heard the Queen speak. "Come, young one," she said in a commanding and thick voice. Chun came before the Queen and knelt down, while two guards were standing on either side of her. "I hear you have been very cooperative so far, my dear slave. So I have no worries that—" Suddenly, a blaster was fired twice and it killed both of the guards. A beautiful human woman then ran into the open. She then pointed her weapon, which appeared to be of Naboo origin, at the Queen. "Where are the Jedi, you bitch!" the woman said. The Queen laughed and told the woman that the Jedi were dead, mostly. Suddenly Mistress Ahsoka entered the throne room. She smiled as she walked into the room. Then the woman screamed, "IS THAT YOU, AHSOKA?!" signifying that the two had met in the past. Then Ahsoka laughed and ignited her Electro-Whip and struck the woman with it. She fell to her knees and dropped her blaster as electrictity coarsed through her body. She then turned to Chun and begged for help. Chun took a step back in fear. She knew that if she intervened, then she would be punished a stronger well. Ahsoka would show her no mercy. So Chun made the decision not to help as the woman was electrocuted until she was unconscious. Ahsoka then walked up to Chun and told her to bring the woman's body to a "nice" room. Day 004 It had been two days since Chun had brought Padme to her room. Today she wanted to bring her some clothes, as well as give her some advice. Chun brought the clothes with her and entered into Padme's living quarters. "Don't be alarmed," she said as she entered the room. "I'm here to give you your clothes." She laid Padme's clothes down on her bed and headed for the door. "Wait!" Padme said. "Why didn't you help me, and what is your name?" "My name is Chun, Chun-Li. The reason I didn't help you is because if you want to stay alive around here, you do as they say. If you want to stay sane, you do as they say. If you please them, they won't hurt you." "Shouldn't we fight back?" Padme said. "No, that is the worst thing you can do. Mistress Ahsoka fought back, and look what happened to her. There is no semblance of her former self left. She has been completely brainwashed. Your only hope is to stay off their processing radar." "OK, then, I'll heed your advice, and please, keep in touch. As of now, you have my trust, Chun," Padme said as she laid back down. "So long, Padme," Chun said quietly as she left Padme's room. Day 006 It had been two days since Chun had met up with Padme. She figured she'd stop by on her to do some errands. However, when she walked in, she found Padme in a panicked state. "Chun, yes, I need your help. I feel sick, and I may know why. I need you to get a fertility tester." Padme rolled in her bed. "Yes, Padme, I'll be back quickly." Chun left the room in a hurry. Chun sprinted down the hallway to the operating room. She looked around and found no one to be occupying it. She then entered the room and opened a drawer to discover the tester. Chun then ran back to Padme in her room. "Good, do you have it?" Padme asked. "Yes." Chun handed over the tester. Padme utilized it and analyzed the results. It was as she feared; she was pregnant. Suddenly, Ahsoka stormed into the room. "Padme!" Ahsoka said as she locked the door. "I have something to tell you. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done, and I need to make it right. I'm going to help you and Chun escape." Chun looked at Ahsoka, shocked; this was totally out of character for her. Padme looked at Ahsoka. "I have something to tell you as well, Ahsoka. I'm pregnant." Ahsoka was shocked by this news. "How can this be? This is wonderful, Padme!" Padme looked down at the floor and then back at Ahsoka. "Anakin was the father." Ahsoka fell back against the wall. "Anakin!" Ahsoka thought back to their mission on this planet. "They can't be born here, Ahsoka! If the Zygerrians find out, they'll take the child!" Ahsoka looked back at Padme in acknowledgement. "Don't worry. I have a plan." Day 007: Escape Chun's job was simple enough: secure a ship for Padme, Ahsoka and herself to escape in. Chun went outside to the landing platform to find a Slaver ship with three guards patrolling it. Chun ran out in front of them and screamed, "Help, help! Someone is raiding the treasury safe!" Two of the guards immediately ran off to investigate the "problem" that Chun had reported. However, the third guard stayed. Chun skillfully got behind the guard without him noticing, and when the time was right, Chun fired a powerful kick at his head sending him flying off the landing platform and to his doom. Chun then entered the ship to find a guard inside. He quickly spotted her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Chun took her battle stance and calmed her thoughts. The guard swung his whip at Chun, but she swiftly dodged it. Chun stepped on the whip, holding it in place while she swung her foot into the Guard's jaw, shattering it and knocking him out in the process. Chun took this opening to gain control of the ship. As she was preparing for take-off, Padme arrived and got onboard. With her was an R2 unit. "Did you find our things, Padme?" "Yes, I did. I have found both sets of our clothes as well as my Naboo pistol and your Galactic Patrol badge. "Good, I'm heading to pick up Ahsoka now." Chun turned the ship to the other side of the palace. She positioned the ship in front of the massive window that encomposses the Queen's throne room and opened fire. She shattered the glass and turned the ship's rear end to the palace and opened the door to the Cargo hold. She heard Ahsoka leap into the ship and shout, "Get us out of here!" Chun then fired up the engines, took off for the atmosphere, and initiated Light Speed, into deep space.